Photodynamic therapy involves the use of a light activated compound which localizes in tumor, followed by the activation of this compound by light for cytotoxic effects for the treatment of cancer. The current protocol uses the intravenous administration of the Photofrin II preparation of the hematoporphyrin derivative. This is followed by the delivery of light to the effective area using optical fibers coupled to an argon/pumped dye laser. Hematoporphryrin derivative selectively localizes in tumor compared to certain normal tissues. Selective retention of the photosensitizer in combination with focal light delivery to the involved area permits selective destruction of tumor with minimal effect on uninvolved normal tissue. Hematoporphyrin derivative photodynamic therapy may be clinically useful in a number of anatomic sites involved by tumor.